


Love Interrupted

by TheInfamousDoctorF



Category: Call of Duty Nazi Zombies
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Slurs, bad German accents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousDoctorF/pseuds/TheInfamousDoctorF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in a zombie apocalypse makes a lot of ordinary things very difficult. Quality time is one of the hardest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Interrupted

Dempsey wasn’t entirely sure how he’d ended up in this position, but as usual, he was pretty sure it was Richtofen’s fault. He’d heard some muffled muttering while patrolling the Kino’s upper levels and found the Nazi perched on the edge of a mostly shredded couch and talking to himself.  
The hard-bitten Marine had ducked quickly back behind the door frame to observe his teammates antics unobserved. The man seemed to be having an argument with an unseen entity, and whatever accusation it was making he was aggressively denying.  
“Zhat’s just not possible; there is no way Dempshey would ever… at least not voluntarily.”  
“No, I von’t. I don’t have any more drugs.”  
“SHUT UP!”  
And then, barely loud enough for Tank to hear; “I have nothing to offer that he would want anyway.”  
Then there was the click of metal on the floor as the German stood and gave the couch a soft kick that raised a plume of dust, making him cough. Dempsey scrambled to his feet and tried to look casual as Edward reached the doorway.  
“Hey Doc, you uh, feeling okay?”  
The other man pursed his thin lips slightly and gave Dempsey a very calculating look.  
“Can I talk to you for a moment Dempshey?”  
“Um, I guess.” The blond followed the doctor back into the little room with all senses on high alert. He didn’t trust the German at all and was planning to use his fists if the man tried anything. He sat down on the sofa and looked up at Richtofen, who was pacing slowly, his thoughts, an obvious jumble. Edward’s lips moved slightly as if he were rehearsing what he wanted to say. He regarded the Marine, who just stared back uncomprehendingly.  
“Dempshey,” He said slowly; “do you hate me?”  
Tank was quite startled by the doctor’s unexpected question. He was torn between taking the opportunity to hurt the usually sarcastic Nazi’s feelings, and opening up a dialogue with someone who was usually very evasive and frustrating to talk too.  
“I don’t hate you,” he said gruffly. “You’re an absolute pain in the ass and you’d certainly deserve it if I did. But you’ve saved my bacon quite a few times, so I’m either useful or you kinda like me. I don’t trust you, but I don’t hate you either.” Tank noticed that the German seemed slightly disappointed. “Why the sudden interest Richtofen? Since when do care about peoples feelings?”  
Edward flushed slightly, “I don’t care… I was just curious.” He waved a hand vaguely, “after all we’ve been through.”  
“Oh I get it Doc, you’re just checking me for Stockholm syndrome huh?”  
“What? No, don’t be shtupid.” He paused, clearly nervous. “I’d like you to help me with an experiment Dempshey.”  
The soldier practically leaped off the sofa. “NO FUCKING WAY.”  
Edward gave him a crestfallen look. “I vas afraid of that. Bitte, calm down Dempshey.”  
“No I won’t ‘calm down’, dammit! You are NOT experimenting on me!” He turned sharply and made to leave the room. A gloved hand grabbed his jacket and prevented him from taking a second step.  
“Let go of me,” Tank growled.  
“I won’t hurt you, I promise, no drugs and I won’t restrain you. If I harm you in any vay I’ll…” Richtofen paused, gathering his courage. “You can beat me up and I von’t even fight back.”  
Tank sighed and turned back towards the German. His shoulders slumped in defeat. Telling the doctor no outright might result in him punishing Dempsey by hesitating or refusing the next time the Marine really needed his help. Verbal abuse towards one another was one thing, but Edward was acting like this was the most important thing in the world.  
“What do you want from me Doc?”  
Richtofen examined the other man minutely for any possible threat or subterfuge. Dempsey was inhumanly strong and it wasn’t smart to get within arms reach of him when he was agitated.  
“I’m going to touch you,” Richtofen said slowly. His hands were upraised and empty. “Bitte, do not hit me.” He leaned in close to Tank and the blonde resisted the strong urge to flinch away from the Nazi’s intense gaze and proximity.  
Edward studied his subject. Dempsey was a picture of health despite their situation. His cheeks were full and slightly rosy as the doctors closeness made him blush. His lips were parted slightly to reveal sharp white teeth and the dapples of sunlight from the broken ceiling played in the golden blonde fuzz of hair on his head. He stuck his chin out at the doctor and Richtofen visually traced its strong lines before settling on his sky-blue eyes.  
Dempsey tried to match the doctor’s critical gaze while wondering what was actually on the madman’s mind. The scar Richtofen had acquired in the swamp had healed into a white line that bisected his left eye and neatly contrasted the old dueling scar that hung like a crescent moon beneath his right. His face was gaunt and his skin an unhealthy shade of ivory; with sunken cheeks and thin lips that curled upward at the corners. The dark brown hair that protruded from under his hat sported streaks of gray at his temples and Tank wondered briefly how old the Nazi really was. But it was the eyes that drew his gaze, seemingly mesmerizing him. The shadow of Richtofen’s stasi hat tended to obscure his eyes, but this close they were visible. The faintest ring of ice blue circled the dark centers. And then it was almost eclipsed by a much larger circle of startlingly bright green.  
Richtofen leaned even closer, his hot breath ghosting over the other man’s prickling skin. After a moment of hesitation he pressed his lips against Dempsey’s before pulling quickly away. The sudden contact and warmth left Tank feeling slightly shocked and dizzy. He literally could not remember the last time he touched a living human being, let alone kissed one. He reached for the retreating Nazi and grabbed his shoulders. Edward flinched, expecting a violent reaction.  
To his utter amazement, Dempsey kissed him; first on the cheek, feeling out the bones beneath with his mouth. And then he moved down to his pale lips, nibbling softly upon them before pulling away again.  
Encouraged, Edward chased his prey backwards, devouring Tank’s lips in a wanton, hungry kiss. He parted them slightly in surprise, and Richtofen’s tongue snaked inside, dancing enticingly within the other man’s mouth. Dempsey separated them to get some air and a little string of saliva remained, lewdly maintaining the connection of their lips.  
The blond gasped in surprise, “is THAT what you wanted? To kiss me?”  
Richtofen gave him sly and sexual look, “I’ll take more then that if you’re offering Dempshey.”  
“I’m not sure about this.”  
Edward frowned inwardly; he could probably force the Marine to give him what he wanted. But the loss of the blonde’s goodwill could mean life or death later on. He’d been attracted to the brash Marine since the first time he saw him and after all these years the German’s frustrated and neglected libido was finally getting the better of him.  
He decided to take a chance and push Dempsey a little more. He laid his hands gently on Tanks warm chest, and felt the man brace himself as if Richtofen were about to push him over.  
Leather clad fingers walked across his torso and slipped up underneath his thin tank top, raising the ripped and blood-stained fabric to reveal the chiseled muscles underneath. Dempsey instinctively sucked in his stomach and Edward licked his dry lips at the delicious sight.  
A knock at the open doorway startled them both and Edward hurriedly withdrew his hands.  
The Russian leaned indolently on the door frame. “I’m bored, comrades. Do either of you want to play cards with Nikolai?”  
Edward looked at the American, this was his chance to make an excuse and flee.  
“Uh, not right now man. The Doc and I are talking.”  
Nikolai goggled at the thought. “Talking? Like actual talking instead of trying to rip each-others guts out?” He shook his head, dislodging his scarf slightly. “Unbelievable.” He brandished his half-empty bottle of vodka in a mock toast. “Will wonders never cease?”  
“Shut the hell up man,” Dempsey harrumphed.  
Nikolai just laughed, his belly shaking in time with his bellows. “I’ll be in the theater asleep if anyone needs me.” He made to leave and then looked back before walking away; “In other words; if anyone needs me- tough shit. Haha.”  
When the sound of the Russian’s retreating footsteps faded away completely, Dempsey turned back to the doctor, who was looking elated and hopeful. He rested his hands on Edward’s narrow hips and involuntarily smiled as the Nazi blushed crimson. With a smirk he worked his way around under the packs on Richtofen’s belt and groped the other mans rear, kneading it with his fingers.  
The German’s lips were parted slightly and it was obvious he was enjoying the attention. He stroked his gloved hands over Dempsey’s crotch and rubbed on the hardness that was swelling within. With a groan of pleasure Tank treaded harder, parting Edward’s cheeks beneath his trousers.  
The German gave a hungry growl and dragged the soldier towards him before running his tongue along the ridge of his Adam’s apple. The American was arching slightly into his mouth, so the Nazi reacted by using his sharp teeth to gently chew the flesh of Tank’s neck.  
The lip of the stasi hat was jabbing Dempsey in the jaw, so he removed it and tossed it on the couch. He moved one hand to tangle in the doctor’s graying locks and used the other to touch Richtofen’s crotch. To his surprise, Edward was already hard, his penis straining under the confines of his pants. With a wicked grin he dipped his hand into Edward’s pants and grabbed the German soldier by the dick.  
Richtofen gasped in surprise and his body went limp against his molester for a second before rocking his hips into the attention he was receiving. Dempsey was so intent on pleasuring the warm organ in his grasp that he almost didn’t hear the footsteps in time to withdraw his hand from Edward’s pants and let him stand.  
He tried his best to look casual, “Hey Tak, what’s up?”  
“Not much Dempsey,” the Japanese man said softly. “I was actually looking for Doctor Richtofen.”  
“Why? Vhat’s wrong Takeo?” In reply the mustached man pulled up his coat sleeve to reveal a deep cut on his left arm. Richtofen hissed in surprise, and fumbled in the pack on his belt for a needle and some thread.  
Tank huffed quietly at the interruption, but watched with barely concealed glee as Richtofen tried to hide his obvious boner by making Takeo stand on the other side of a small table while his wound was disinfected and stitched.  
When he was finished, Takeo gave him a nod of appreciation, and complimented his handiwork. He rolled his sleeve back down over his injury and inquired if anyone else was hungry.  
“No thanks man.”  
“Nein, I don’t want anything right now either.”  
Takeo shrugged. “Well; I’m going to get an MRE from the storage room then. Has anyone seen Nikolai?”  
Tank leaned back on the dusty couch and stretched. “He said he was tired, he’s gone to sleep in the theater seats again. Good luck waking him.”  
“Ja.” Richtofen giggled, “Just follow zhe snores.”  
Takeo snorted slightly, his version of a laugh, and then departed in silence.  
He was barely out the door before the Nazi pounced on Tank. His pants were forced open, almost ripping them. And before he could protest, he felt the warm cavern of Richtofen’s mouth close over his member.  
Tank was trying to just breathe but it came out in a hot groan of pure bliss. He rather doubted that Edward had ever given a blowjob, but he was making up for his inexperience with pure exuberance. The man shuddered and shook under the doctor’s tender ministrations, running his hands through the shocks of silver gray at Richtofen’s temples. A dribble of spit wound its way across his sensitive balls and the skin prickled under the path of the warm fluids. Twitching fingers gripped the couch as the Nazi sucked him off; and the wrongness of the situation seemed to only make it hotter. Tank found himself bucking his hips eagerly, the urge to either cum or fuck something was becoming very hard to resist.  
The sound of tearing wood made Richtofen stop instantly; his head popped up like a gopher as Dempsey snarled in irritation. “Zombie.” Richtofen whispered urgently, drawing his pistol. He used the Marine to pull himself up and aimed over the back of the couch.  
“Where?”  
The unearthly growl of the lone undead pulling at the barricade in the window gave away its position. Edward took aim at its bald gray head and held his breath before squeezing off a single shot. The bullet buried itself in the zombies rotting brain and it fell down to the ground with a wet splat.  
“See any more Doc?”  
“Nein.”  
“Good.”  
Tank grabbed Richtofen’s pants and pulled them down as the Nazi squeaked in surprise and alarm. In the blink of an eye the Marine spit on his fingers and began aggressively massaging Edward’s puckered hole.  
The doctor could barely control himself; his legs were shaking as he tried to hold his body above the soldier that was fingering him. He pushed his face into Tank’s neck, inhaling his warm musk and sweat.  
With a mean grin Dempsey added another finger and reveled in the noises of pleasure that fell from the open mouth of his ally. His tongue flicked against Edward’s ear as he whispered, “Was this the experiment you were hoping to try Doc? Do you want me?”  
Richtofen could barely speak for the waves of bliss and pain that alternately coursed through his body. “Ja, bitte, fich mich.”  
“Hmmph. I don’t speak Kraut.” He grinned even wider, pressing a third finger inside, “you’re going to have to tell me in English what you want.”  
The reply came from gritted teeth; it was really embarrassing to have to say it aloud. “Yessss, Dempshey, fuck me please.”  
Tank responded by drawing out and slamming his fingers back in harder, spreading and punishing his comrades tight hole. He felt Richtofen’s mouth latch around the base of his neck and suckle desperately on the purpling skin between his teeth.  
“Well then I guess you better take your pants off cupcake.”  
Edward pulled desperately at his clothing with shaking hands. His boots and belt tangled in his pant legs and almost caused him to fall. Stripped from the waist down he looked rather vulnerable, and the American noticed that the German’s pale cock was erect and dripping in anticipation. Tank removed his own pants and patted his lap meaningfully.  
Richtofen pounced hard on his ally, causing the blonde to flatten himself against the furniture in sudden shock. Before he could relax Richtofen was on his dick again, laving it all over with his tongue. When it was sufficiently slick with spit, he pulled himself up and straddled Tank.  
There was something strangely beautiful about the utter bliss on the doctor’s scarred and craggy face. Dempsey had never seen him so radiantly happy. The silky feel of the doctor’s battered leather gloves as he guided his lovers cock into place was amazing. And then with a groan half pleasure and half pain; he slid the rock-hard dick inside himself.  
Tank’s eyes rolled back in his head, he needed this. Even if it was from a man he needed this more then he would ever admit. He grasped the doctor’s hips and pulled the Nazi down hard onto his member as the man rode him with desperate abandon.  
Tank was sweating now; he knew his face was flushed and red from the effort of fucking the doctor. But the gleeful mischievous glint in Edward’s green eyes just made him want to fuck him with every ounce of strength he possessed. The older man gnashed his sharp teeth as he panted out his desire in gasps of English, German and gibberish. And the contrast of the severe Nazi uniform with its clinking military medals and Richtofen’s dazed expression as Tank’s cock was thrust into his ass filled Dempsey with an intense desire to giggle in perverted glee.  
Suddenly a snuffling noise made all the blood drain out of Richtofen’s face, he looked around in abject horror. “DOG! Dempshey! Zhere’s a hellhound!”  
“God fucking dammit, I’ve had enough of this shit!” Tank snarled and yanked Richtofen towards his chest. He pushed the other mans legs around his hips as he sat up and told him to hold on.  
With a small grunt of effort, Tank Dempsey stood up, his erect cock still buried in the German who clung to him desperately. With one hand he steadied his paramour and used the other to remove the Lugar from Richtofen’s belt holster.  
With a howl the rotting, flaming dog saw the rising figure and charged forward. The first shot missed, but the second and third thudded harshly into the dog’s chest and skull; dropping it instantly.  
“Now,” Tank muttered, “before anyone else wants to interrupt our fun…” Gently he bent at the knees and let Richtofen down onto the floor without pulling out.  
Edward’s eyes were alight, if he was aroused before this was a whole other level. “My ubermench,” he whispered, “zhat vas amazing.”  
“That’s nothing Doc. Check this out.” And then without further ado he plowed into the other man, fucking him with everything he could muster. Edward was howling now, clawing at his back and muttering nonsense into Tank’s neck as he was thoroughly sodomized. The marine felt his mate getting tighter, so he sped up even more, determined to satisfy the sadistic German.  
As one came, so did the other, painting both insides and clothing with sticky cum. And as Edward let his head down against the dirty floor, Dempsey practically collapsed on top of him before rolling to one side.  
Both were quiet for a long time before Dempsey decided to break the silence. “Satisfied with your experiment Doc?”  
Edward could only nod in the affirmative; he was still lost in his bliss.  
“Want to do this again sometime?”  
“Ja,” Richtofen managed.  
“Okay, then I have one request.”  
“What do you want Dempshey?” Edward asked, mystified.  
“Let’s fuck someplace where we can shut the damn door.”


End file.
